villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dream Beavers
The Dream Beavers are villains from Season 3 of the 2012 animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They serve as the main antagonists in the episode "In Dreams". They are a group of 4 alien beaver-like creatures from another dimension who have the power to infiltrate the dreams of anyone to drain their energy. Dark Beaver and Dave Beaver are voiced by John Kassir, while Dire Beaver and Dread Beaver are voiced by Robert Englund, who also portrayed Freddy Krueger. History The Dream Beavers are a team of anthropomorphic beaver-like sorcerers from the Dream Dimension who have been spending millennia feeding off the life force of any life forms all over other dimensions by infiltrating their dreams. The longer the dream lasts, the more life-force they drain from their victims, until their pulse finally stops in the real world (in other words, killing their victims in reality). They were first brought into the dreams of Earth's populace in year 1972, when a brilliant physician named Bernie invented a dimension-traveling device called the Dream Plug and discovered them during the experiment. Realizing the evil capacity of Dream Beavers and becoming very paranoid over the fact that they will drain the lives of others if released from their dimension, he concealed the Dream Plug within his Latin book to ensure that never happens and kept himself awake. For forty years to prevent the Beavers from infiltrating into his dreams. However, what Bernie did not realize in time, was that the Beavers can still use their powers to get to others close to Bernie, as soon as they fall asleep. Dream Beavers made their first appearance in episode In Dreams: when Bernie moved to and bought a grocery store located near O'Neil Farm, Beavers managed to infiltrate into the dreams of heroic ninja turtles and trap Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michanlangelo in their dreams so they could drain their life energy. Dark Beaver fought Donatello, Dire Beaver pummeled Leonardo relentlessly in his dream, Dread Beaver tormented Raphael with constant noisy heavy metal music, and turned him into a snake to eat the unlucky turtle, and Dave Beaver played ping pong along with Michanlangelo... All the while draining their life force. Meanwhile back in reality, April O'Neil and Casey Jones found the Turtles lying on the floor of the farmhouse after returning from an errand to a general store that Bernie owned nearby. They at first try to wake them up, but Casey remembers that while they were at the store, he saw behind the counter a Latin book, only to be mysteriously being prevented from looking at the book for long. Figuring the book may hold a key to waking up the turtles, Casey went back to the store to retrieve the book. While Casey went back to the store to get the book, April tries to contact the turtles. Donnie finally realizes they are in a dream, and that all the turtles and the Dream Beavers are in one dream. Dream Beavers explain that they are happy to feed off the life force of mutant turtles. After a brief fight at the general store, Bernie explains to Casey about the Dream Plug and the Dream Beavers and offers to help out. Back in the dream dimension the turtles are struggling in a losing battle against Dream Beavers, and soon they find themselves heading towards a giant pizza oven and are about to become Beaver food. Bak in reality, desperate April starts slapping the turtles to wake them up, when turtles begin to exhibit no pulses. Casey then smashes the book, releasing Dream Beavers into the reality, and the turtles finally wake up, Bernie is at first worried about the Dream Beavers being loose on the human world, but when the Beavers came out into reality, they realize they are not powerful and are the size of normal beavers. Casey Jones gives the Beavers a choice: leave human world instantly or receive millennia worth of butt-kicks from him. Dream Beavers, defeated, agree to leave. With Dream Beavers being forced to return to their own dimension in disgrace and the evil connection to Dream Beavers which plagued him for decades destroyed, Bernie finally managed to fall asleep: first decent sleep in forty years. List of Dream Beavers *'Dire Beaver' - The purple beaver. He is the leader of the team. He infiltrated Leonardo's dreams. *'Dark Beaver' - The dark red beaver. He seems to be one of the most sadistic of the four. He infiltrated Donatello's dreams. *'Dread Beaver' - The orange beaver. He infiltrated Raphael's dreams. *'Dave Beaver' - The blue and pink beaver. He is the least dangerous and the most stupid. He infiltrated Michaelangelo's dreams. Trivia *They are obviously inspired by Freddy Krueger from the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. *They have the same colors than the Turtles' bandannas (blue, purple, red and orange). *The Dream Beavers are based on the Dream Bears, similar villains from the original Mirage comics. The bears were most likely turned into beavers out of fear of a possible lawsuit, as the original bears look incredibly similar to Care Bears. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Teams Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Psychics Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dimwits Category:Affably Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Aliens Category:Comedy Villains